A Flame in the dark
by Mathis Raveneye
Summary: What ever happened after Sonic left Mobius? What happened to Sally? Sally and new freinds seek a powerful weapon to stop Robotnik and his powerful new weapon the Arbiter nothing big. This is my first story hope you like it PLEASE REVEIW


A Flame In The Dark

Chapter1

On a distant planet far from any knowing a world was in torment as a man who wish's ill to all creatures that inhabit it. His name is Robotnik feeling victory was in his grasp he looked out the window at the desert back round of his battle crusier. "That legend says its here but were?" He muttered.

Things had gotten better after Sonic the Hedgehog had gone he had already taken Half of the world but the resistant's had kept him down but of course that's why he was here.

He had heard of a legend of a weapon hidden beneath the sand. How could he possible find it?

"Doctor"

Came a slightly metallic voice, the professor turned around to see, the reason for his success.

There stood a rabbit with metal covering most of his body. This was the creation he called Arbiter.

He had this idea after another defeat by the Resistance, That bunny that was rescued from his machine had made her a cyborg.

So he had done that process with a rabbit of his own but the wonderful thing was that Arbiter did it of his own free will saving him the time of struggle.

"Arbiter what is it?"

The metallic rabbit merely pointed out the window there in the desert view the professor saw a dust cloud rolling across the dessert surface the professor (plausibly to grasp his anger) paused

Arbiter knew what he was going to say he knew who was down there with them he knew that she was there but he didn't care any more he didn't care about anything anymore especially the life he left so long ago, so he didn't care when he was given the order to, "BLAST THAT JEEP TO OBLIVION! "

"It's to Hooooooooooot" said Speed obnoxiously,

Speed, the always enthusiastically positive… well no one really knew what he was he had two fox tails, hedgehog spikes and spikes on his knuckles like an echidna.

Every one glared at Speed "Geez don't shoot the messenger" He said grudgingly

"Your sure this is the place Jessica"

"From this text this power full weapon should be some where in these deserts"

said Jessica enthusiastically.

Jessica or other whys known as Jessie was a fox with two tails as will she was a fanatic of history but that's not all that was special her fir color was naturally electric blue she wore her hair behind here brown jean jacket and led past her thighs which currently where covered by brown jeans this was what she called here expedition clothes.

"This is the most exciting thing I've ever done!" She Proclaimed

"Ya? Will just be happy were taking you in our car."

Proclaimed the other two tailed fox

His name is Max he's basically the same as Jessie only Male orange in color wares a black jacket spiked hair wares spikes on his glove cuffs and has a hate for just about everything.

"Hey don't be rude to your old girl friend Max"

Teased the bat in the Passenger seat

His name is Jude every thing about him screamed adventurer from his brown boots to the fedora on his head everything on him was brown except his fir and his white button up shirt he wore under his brown jacket he really enjoyed making difficult situations harder for others

Max sat there shaking with anger for Jude bringing **that** up

In fact he would have shot him with the electric cable conveniently placed in his sleeve but since he worked for him he'd have used the hammer in his pocket but then he would snap his arm,

Max let out a deep sigh so he said what he always said "I hate you"

"Ya I know" Jude replied

"Hay come on princes why you so sad?"

He of course was talking to Princes Sally Acorn the rather Attractive squirrel in the back sitting next to her best friends since sonic had gone  
Speed and Bunnie Rabot

Princess Sally was no longer the princess but a Queen with out a King

Her father had been killed by the Arbiter Also know as Marko Rabot

The day the king had returned to power

That's when every thing went down hill

She started to sob every one looked at Speed

"what you expect me to always cheer her up!!?"

Every one except the driver and princess Sally vigorously nodded

Speed bent her head on his shoulder.

"Hay its all gona be okay the world wants you to talk care of them but **we** will always take care of you." As always she stopped for a while then said

"How can we stop Arbiter he's to power full"

"That two eared metal headed jerk is **why** we, came here, besides I want to pay him back for him ripping my arms and legs off last week." Bunnie said with a hint of indignation.

"Again I build you tons of limbs already?" Speed said puzzeled.

"Ya that's why you never knew tell now" Bunnie replied

Every one in the car laughed but the driver and Max.

"come on Kaneal that was hilarious you need to lighten up."

Jude said,

Kaneal (the driver) only grunted as the big echidna always did which meant Ya, no, or shut up Jude already knew what he meant

The only thing to define Kaneal from knuckles was that Kaneal wore a black leather jacket.

BOOM a red cyber beam blasted in to the sand nearby almost flipping the jeep

"Arbiter" Kaneal said bluntly

"No du!" said Speed rather hastily

"evasive maneuvers Kaneal!"

THUMP! Something landed on the jeep as it made a sharp turn

"Herrrre's Marko!" but as soon as Arbiter had landed Kaneal

Lifted his gun and said "Polo" BANG unfortunately the Arbiter was still holding on.

As the lasers began to fall the realized they had no hope

It didn't help at all that Speed kept screaming "WHERE GOING TO DIE WHERE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"SHUT UUUUP!" said every one

Just as the ship locked a missal on to the car and Arbiter was climbing back on, the car plummeted in to the sand…..


End file.
